


Benefits (Levi x Reader)

by aot93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Leviackerman, Scout Regiment, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), levixreader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aot93/pseuds/aot93
Summary: "I felt my eyes widening to the person that stood in front of the crowd; this person was going to train me, lead me in missions, command orders, be my overall superior, and at the same time, I had to come in terms with the fact that he was the last person I had sex with. My last hookup was now my Captain."
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	1. My New Captain

**Author's Note:**

> hello-  
> sorry if this chapter is kind of short, I would usually make it longer I swear.
> 
> for the sake of the story  
> levi is 26  
> y/n is 23  
> rest of the scouts 19-22
> 
> -also i will go back into the flashback more, but that's for later on in the story :)
> 
> anyways enjoy <3

**_POV: Y/N_ **

_Why is it so hot?_ I thought to myself.

The sun's heat seemed to be more present than from any time that I could recall. I can feel my body become more heated through my uniform as the sun's glaring rays of light seemed to target my skin. 

It also didn't help that the body heat from the countless future soldiers was reflecting one another. I was surrounded by the same group of brave men and women I trained with; we all knew the risks of choosing this decision—the decision of becoming a scout.

To some extent, I don't think we completely understood the sacrifices that we were making. We all knew that signing up for this would lead to the inevitable fate of facing countless titans. Everyone knew that. Even the soldiers standing around me have witnessed the extreme horrors that the titans have done, from us seeing with our very eyes on how they blatantly consumed every human they set their eyes upon. It was something that you can't seemingly forget no matter how hard you tried. 

Knowing this and choosing to continue to face even more atrocities was something that I don't think any of us can truly grasp. At Least not until we endure what this life was like could we genuinely understand our decisions. Yet here we are, standing firmly for our Commander to officially declare us part of the Survey Corps. 

I can tell some people were nervous based on how they eyed the room or the way their hands laid shakingly by their side. I was probably one of the scarce few who seemed confident in their decision, and I was. 

Before I can continue observing my future comrades, a tall blonde man seemed to stride into the frontline cadets' center. He paused in the middle, standing firmly. 

Even if you knew nothing of this man, you could tell that he was in charge. As if he was destined to lead. 

"Welcome to the Survey Corps!" He shouted abruptly, "I am your Commander. Erwin Smith." 

We all saluted to the Commander as a sign of respect. The upcoming soldiers who surrounded me were all going to become close companions of mine as we would all continuously fight for our lives outside the walls. 

The Commander shortly responded with an earnest nod; even though his expression seemed emotionless, you can tell he was proud of our efforts to be standing here. In all honesty, every person who signs up for the Survey Corps is warned to resign. 

We have all witnessed with our own eyes how they returned from their missions; their defeated and beaten faces and severed corpses inflicted fear upon everyone. The countless deaths and unreturned bodies we heard of scared us. 

Yet we all still chose to be here, and for that, Erwin, although saying a few words, seemed proud of our choices.

He reached his arm out to the right, which was to introduce our next superior presumably.

"Hange Zoe, one of our most inquisitive comrades and also you're superior," There walked out a slightly less serious individual. Still, almost every cadet saw her strength, "You will treat her with respect and abide by her instructions." Erwin added. 

In unison, we all shouted in agreement and saluted to Hange as a way to introduce ourselves.

"Your other superior…" He had the same arm but pointed to the side and opposite direction of where Hange came from, "...is your Captain and humanity's strongest soldier, Levi Ackerman." 

Again the entire upcoming survey corp members saluted to their Captain, but I instantly turned cold. Did I hear that name correctly?

Hookups are supposed to be forgettable—something to feed off your urges with a stranger. A stranger, I kept repeating in my head. 

Most people often regret them.

For the longest time of my life, I wasn't part of that statistic; it didn't bother me when I hooked up with anybody because I chose at that moment to do it, and it's something I'm not supposed to be embarrassed by.

Still, I felt my eyes widening to the person that stood in front of the crowd; this person was going to train me, lead me in missions, command orders, be my overall superior, and at the same time, I had to come in terms with the fact that he was the last person I had sex with. My last hookup was now my Captain.

Sudden flashes of memories came to recourse, but all of it seemed to be a blur as if my mind was suppressing the memory to save myself from recalling back to it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"My name? Y/n…yours?"_

_"Levi."_

_\--------------_

_"I don't usually do this," I exhaled as his lips continue to trail down my neck._

_\------------_

_"Are you sure?" He was breathing heavily against my skin_

_"Yes..."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I could instantly feel my face turn red. _What was happening? Was any of this real?_ Before I could collectively process what was happening, the crowd of soldiers seemed to be falling back to commands. I quickly did the same, not to let anyone see my flustered and confused expression. 

"Y/n!" Sasha shouted as she waved her hand back and forth. Besides her were Eren, Mikasa Jean, and Armin. Judging by all their faces, they were looking for Connie and me in the crowd amongst them. 

They were my closest friends, and we all stood close with one another during our training. It was comforting to be a part of the Survey Corps with them. 

"Over here!" She shouted again

Before I can even respond to the constant shouting, I had to make sure to take a deep breath and get myself situated so I can be at ease. At least for a short period. I can't look nervous; they know me better than that and start to be suspicious. 

"Coming!" I yelled back in response. I need to pull myself together. 

My over-collected thoughts still scattered around my mind as I walked towards the people who waited a couple of feet in front of me. 

"Hurry up y/n! We're getting our dorms!" Sasha continued to shout. 

_Pull yourself together._

Picking up the pace, I raced towards my group of friends, hoping that my slight running would make me seem less stressed than I did a few minutes before. Connie came only a few seconds after me, and after we gathered everyone in our friend group, we all walked towards where we would be assigned our dorms. 

As we began to walk down the wooden area surrounded by stone and trees, the chattering atmosphere was able to keep my thoughts at rest for a few minutes, which was something I heavily needed. 

Seeing my friends become more in awe of the atmosphere was a relaxing state of mind, even I was in awe of our surroundings. All of us were huddled together, looking around as if we were tourists; it was peaceful.

"Good Afternoon, Cadets," Erwin announced

Quickly, almost as if it were by reflex, we put one hand over our hearts and the other behind our backs. 

He got straight to the point, "I'm leaving Hange and Levi in charge of showing you around the area while I continue to file more paperwork. If you have any questions, please inform one of our superiors." All of us nodded while still having our hands in a salutary position. 

Erwin quietly walked off from the scene and almost as if they were standing right behind him for the entire time stood Hange and Levi.

Levi. I still couldn't wrap my head around the odds of him being my Captain. I didn't know if he saw me yet, would he have said something, or would we have a mutual agreement to keep things to ourselves? There were many questions I needed answers to, but I was shortly startled by Hanges exuberant voice shouting, "IT'S PLEASE TO MEET YOU GUYS." 

Although I desperately tried to pay attention, my mind was still clouded. 

_Why was it doing that?_

"There are so many things to share, I for one am excited to share to you all about my experiments with titans. Oh their fascinating creatures, one-" 

She rambled on for ten more minutes. But I didn't mind; she seemed so passionate in her studies, especially about studies that can help us find more information about the titans. It was… admirable.

But the rest of my comrades seemed to mind; they all looked bored out of their minds. 

After a couple of minutes, Hange started to lead us into the dorms. She was explaining how we all have roommates and how they are separated by gender. She continued explaining how we were allowed to choose our roommates if we pleased to. I seemed to focus all my attention on Hange. I think it was a way to distract myself that Levi was in the room with us. 

There weren't many questions; everything seemed to be explained thoroughly by Hange. Which made me wonder what Levi was doing, he wasn't next to her, which was already odd enough. I searched for him by observing my surroundings around the room. Except I failed to realize…

He was right next to me. 

There he was standing, almost as if he was observing Hange and her methods of instructions. He had his arms crossed with his chin held up, looking in an extremely professional fashion.

We were only shoulder length apart. 

My stress level felt like it would reach its limits, but I remained cautious enough not to make eye contact with him, but my mind began racing again. He recognized me. 

"Now we are moving on to where the dining hall is." Hange went on as she gestured with her hand for us to follow behind her. 

Sasha seemed the most excited to see the dining hall while Connie was signaling her to keep her squealing down. My friends, who all seemed to be in front of me, started to slowly follow Hange's direction, and so did I.

I was not that far from them until I felt a slight pull coming from my left shoulder. I stopped what I was doing, knowing exactly who it was behind me. It almost seemed like time itself stopped entirely. 

The hand that seemed so familiar upon my skin and that laid upon my shoulder belonged to Levi Ackerman. 

I turned around slowly, not knowing what to expect. I didn't know how my expressions looked; did I look concerned or flustered? I really couldn't put a proper word for it. 

"Yes," I quietly replied to the sudden tugging of my shoulder that happened only half a second ago.

Levi, who almost seemed emotionless every other time I saw him in front of the survey corps, was now standing still, seeming uneasy. He was uneasy until he finally was able to utter the words that he wanted to say.

"We need to talk."

  
  



	2. It Never Happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -hii, I have been so busy lately but I promise I'm working on the chapters.   
> Anyways enjoy :)

I stood still as he stared back at me patiently. 

"Now?" I questioned as the faded footsteps of my peers were no longer present. It was just Levi and I standing in the dorm halls; the atmosphere was tense and silent, making time go even slower. 

He nodded slightly in response to my previous question. 

"What are you doing here?" His voice sounded firm. 

"You know why I'm here," I remarked. Even though I knew Levi for a small amount of time, it shouldn't come as a shock to him why I'm here. I told him a lot that night. 

He told me a lot that night. Yet, he never told me he was a part of the Survey Corps, let alone their Captain.

He seemed quiet from my answer. Our eyes seemed to lock with one another, almost like that night. I know he wanted to say something, but by his face, I can tell he was just as shocked to see me as I was to see him. 

I took a slight step forward, "It was a one-time thing."

He took a step forward as I continued to say, "You're my Captain now. We just have to pretend it never happened."

"It never happened then." He said as his eyes still locked with mine. I swear this two-minute conversation felt like a thousand years, we both didn't know what else to say, but none of us did anything. 

"I'm going back with the rest of the cadets; I'm pretty sure they're in the dining hall." I blurted out slightly, breaking the utter silence between us. I quickly turned around before catching his reaction and tried to catch up with the rest of my friends.

_It never happened._ I repeated back to myself. 

___________________________

As I reached the dining hall, I looked over and saw Sasha's face. She found me before I could see where she was, and she was gesturing for me ecstatically to sit down. 

She noticed that I was gone and saved a seat for me at the table, I sat down, and she gave me a quick rundown on what I missed, like how the place was organized and other instructions that would be useful for me to know.

"I think that's pretty much what Hange covered? Why weren't you with us? You just disappeared," She says as she stuffs her mouth with potatoes.

I shrugged, implying that it wasn't anything significant, "The Captain just wanted to let me know that my ODM gear was fine; I thought it broke this morning."

_Good coverup,_ I thought to myself.

"Oh well, glad it's all good then!" Or that's what I assumed she said because it was hard to comprehend the words she was trying to communicate with half her face filled with food.

"Looks like I didn't miss anything major either. What's going on after we finish eating, though?"

"Training," Jean interrupts, "I know for sure I'll be able to kick your ass this time." 

"You said that all the time when we were in basic training, yet I still beat you every time." I joked

Sasha chuckled as she also recalled the times back in basic training. 

"Like anyone can beat her. She and Mikasa were the best at Combat." Eren barges in. 

"Eren!" Jean yelled

"What it's true!" Eren yelled back

I laughed as they both continued to yell at each other for literally no reason; they were always picking fights, so nobody was alarmed by the two of them yelling at one another. 

Sasha's eyes fixed towards the door, and her eyes widened. I looked back at what she was looking towards. There at the door was Levi. 

She swallowed her food quickly and hit Eren on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Eren! Jean! Stop fighting. The Captain just came in." Sasha whispered, trying not to make their fight anymore apparent than it already was. Eren and Jean looked back to see the Captain by the doorway and immediately stopped what they were doing. They both sat back down, thanking Sasha quietly for the warning

"Is he supervising?" I asked abruptly. 

"No, our break is probably over. We got training next, so he's probably going to lead us to the training room," Sasha replied as she finished savoring the last bite of her meal.

_Shit._ I forgot he was training us. 

"I hope he didn't catch that; he would kill us in warm-ups if he did," Eren muttered quietly.

"See, this is what happens when you provoke fights." Jean mocked. 

"Enough." I glared at the two of them. They both rolled their eyes at each other and kept their remarks to themselves, whereas Sasha tried not to smile at how funny it was that they quickly obliged to my command. 

"Geez, it's like you're scared of y/n." Sasha poked fun at their reactions. 

__

After a couple of minutes, everyone in the dining hall started to get up and make their way towards the training room. I stayed beside Sasha and Connie as we hurdled towards the center of the dark wooden room we entered. 

Everyone else from the dining hall quickly followed, and we soon made our attention towards the person standing in the middle of everyone. 

Levi. 

He looked around the room, analyzing everybody before he even said anything. 

"I need to see your combat skills so far, and we will work from there, so pair up with a sparring partner." He ordered. 

We all nodded in agreement and started to look around the room for our partners. For the most part, we partnered up with the same people we partnered with in basic training. Sasha paired up with Connie, Mikasa paired up with Eren, and I paired up with Jean. 

Jean and I stood directly across from one another, "Ready to lose?" I taunted as I brought my arms into a fighting position. 

Jean laughed at my remark, but he seemed determined as he brought his two hands up. 

"Begin," Levi commanded. 

Everyone around us started to swing the minute he yelled out the okay. I looked back at Jean, who seemed like he was waiting for me to make the first move. I tilted my head slightly. I usually don't make the first swing since Jean always seems to start it recklessly. However, he seemed more focused this time. He must really want to win.

_ Too bad he can't.  _

I smirked in amusement. I threw the first swing, a punch towards the side of his face. Of course, he dodged it. I expected him too. As he threw himself towards the left, he quickly tried to counter-attack my move by trying to hit me from behind. I dodged it slightly and was able to grab the arm he was trying to punch me with. Jean was quick to notice and tried to get out of the restraint. He broke loose and swung again towards my head. I lowered down as Jean continued to try and get a hit. Despite his quick movements, I was able to grab his arm again, he was startled by how fast I was, but he didn't even have time to process everything since less than a second after that, I flipped him forward. 

"Geez, what the hell y/n." Jean groaned. 

"You need to be less predictable, Kirsten." I chuckled a bit. 

Jean glared up back at me but smiled with annoyance as I helped him back up. 

"She's right," Levi commented. "You can predetermine every single move you made."

I was slightly startled by his voice. I turned around and saw that Levi was standing directly behind me. 

"You're both quick with your reflexes, but it seems like you both would advance better with someone in the same combat level." He looked around the room before he continued, "Eren! Switch with y/n.”

Levi seemed slightly agitated by pairing Jean and Eren up. I don’t know why he did it though. Since Eren trains with Mikasa he’s definitely a little more advanced. 

_He definitely saw them fighting in the dining hall._ I thought to myself. _He's going to kill them._

Eren was slightly taken aback by this switch. He looked back at Mikasa in slight confusion and looked back towards the Captain. 

Based on his facial expression alone, I think he can also tell that Levi was purposefully setting them to fight one another. He gestured towards Mikasa that he would make his way towards Jean and walked in my direction. 

I did the same and walked towards Mikasa. She waved softly, and I did the same before we both put our arms in the air to fight. "Don't go easy on me as you do with Eren." 

She laughed a little, and I could hear Eren yelling back, "She doesn't go easy on me!"

Levi smacked the back of Eren's head, "Idiot. Yes, she does."

After about thirty minutes, both Mikasa and I tied for wins and decided to call it a day. 

Eren and Jean both looked exhausted; I'm guessing Levi critiqued them more than he usually should have. I slapped Jean on the back, "What's the matter? Eren beat you up too?" I teased. He looked back at me but was too tired to even fight back. 

"I'll beat you one-day y/n." Jean sighed, both he and Eren practically limped towards the exit, with Sasha and Connie laughing their asses off behind them. Mikasa followed shortly after Eren left.

"Thanks for getting me a better sparring partner Levi." I laughed again. The fact that I was still joking around with Jean even when he wasn't here was hilarious to me. 

"Captain." He corrected. The training room was emptying by the minute as more and more people started to leave. 

His response, for some reason, caught me by surprise. 

"What?" 

He looked at me, emotionless. That expression bothered me because I couldn't tell what he was thinking, "You call me Captain, cadet." He sternly said, walking past me.

"Geez, alright. Captain." I said defensively rolling my eyes. I could tell without even looking back at him that he was annoyed by that response. Especially since I heard a slight "Tch" in the distance before I got the chance to look back. 

The Captain's sudden coldness was surprising but needed because I wanted him to treat me like any other person. 

_Because It never happened,_ I reminded myself. 

I tried repeating that over and over in my brain. _It never happened. It never happened. It never happened_ , but some part of me couldn't forget what happen. Even if I was constantly reminding myself the opposite.

I wondered if he felt the same. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -the next chapter is going to cover everything from that night, I'm actually half way done with writing it :) Anyways I'm going to try to keep the story up to date more so bare with me ;-;
> 
> Also I don't have a specific schedule on when I'm going to post, I think whenever is convent or when I have the time ahh.


End file.
